


Escape Route

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PG-13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James looks for a way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Route

**Author's Note:**

  * For [besamislabious](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=besamislabious).



He moved his foot slowly, trying to judge how much noise the sheets made. Some blankets tended to make a lot of noise. Down comforters, for all their fluff and feathers, made a racket when you moved. When it came to sneaking out, James preferred thick velvet comforters, like the ones in the Hufflepuff dormitories. The heavy velvet covers made little noise, if any, when one gently slid from under them. They were mustard yellow, and ugly as sin, but at least they were quiet.

The sheets and bedspreads used in Gryffindor Tower could make a racket, but James was so adept at sneaking out of those beds they never caused him a moment's worry. For every house, James knew the best way to sneak in and out.

Right about now it would be lovely to be in one of those Hogwarts beds. While he was currently in a Slytherin's bed, it was a personal bed in the aforementioned Slytherin's home. He hadn't the foggiest idea what kind of noise the bedding made. Even if he got past that, he wouldn't even know how to get out of this fucking gigantic house. He was stuck.

 _Shit!_

It would be best to Disapparate.

He slowly rolled his head to the side, trying not to rustle the pillows, and scanned the floor looking for his wand. He hoped his clothes were close at hand and not strewn about. He should try and remember that for next time: keep clothing within arm's reach. But it was hard to keep that in mind when someone else's hands were in your pants, slowly stroking you and telling you their filthiest fantasies.

There it was! His wand! He found it, and it was close at hand, sticking out of his jeans' pocket. If he could just reach a tiny bit further, he could grab his jeans and get his wand.

James slowly untucked one arm from under the covers and stretched, stretched, streeetched reaching for his jeans. _God damn it! The bed was up high!_ He closed his eyes and made one last attempt and yes! Got it! He bunched up the cuff in his hand and pulled the jeans up, and with his Seeker's reflexes grabbed the wand from his pocket.

He looked around, making sure he wasn't leaving anything of value. If he Disapparated naked, Malfoy was likely to burn what was left. James rolled his head to the other side and looked at Malfoy, feeling a pinch of guilt at his own willingness to run away.

Malfoy was on his side, curled in on himself, soundly sleeping away. He looked adorable; cheeks pink, lips full and pouty, a lock of hair resting on his temple. James had to resist the urge to kiss him. Best to leave and then explain later.

He held his wand tightly and focused his thoughts and energy on home and his bed, but nothing happened. _Shit!_ There had to be Anti-Apparation jinx up. Of course a place like Malfoy bloody Manor wouldn't let you Apparate in or out, that would be too easy.

Not allowing Apparation in was one thing, James understood that, but not allowing Disapparation? What? If someone broke in, they wanted them stuck?

Probably. Bunch of Slytherins would think that way. They would want to keep whatever poor soul was stupid enough to break in right here. There were probably all sorts of torture devices in the cellar.

Thinking along those lines, James had to think of a way to get out of here, and fast. Once the other Malfoys discovered him they wouldn't be too happy. He doubted they'd string him up, but dodging hexes this early in the morning didn't sound much better.

James looked to the big hearth in Scorpius'… _Malfoy's_ room. They had Floo'd in last night, and he could surely Floo out. But shit! Again, shit! He didn't know where the Floo powder was. He studied the mantel, looking for any sign of where it was kept, but saw nothing. He really should start carrying some in his pocket; this wasn't the first time it would have been nice to have.

OK.

New plan.

He would slowly slide out of bed, grab what clothes he could, and sneak out of the room. Once in the corridor, he'd throw on his jumper and jeans and then he'd make his way down to the Floo Room. He knew the house had one since he had been there on two other occasions for parties and that was how he had arrived and left. It was somewhere off the entrance hall, if he remembered correctly.

James didn't worry about meeting anyone in the corridor, since the chances of that had to be slim. He thought he remembered Scorpius saying something about having his own wing. James could get out of here, easily. He’d spent seven years moving unnoticed around Hogwarts, and Malfoy Manor was certainly less complicated. He did have the Marauder's Map at Hogwarts for help though, so he'd have to rely more on his senses here. Going slow and listening hard for any other movement.

Scorpius suddenly rolled over, breaking James' train of thought. He looked at Scorpius wide-eyed with fear, hoping he wasn't about to wake up.

"Potter," Malfoy suddenly drawled without opening his eyes, "if you think any louder you're likely to wake the dead in the church yard down the lane."

"Oh, you're awake," James said lightly, but bollocks! How the hell was he going to escape now?

"Yes." Malfoy opened his eyes so only the tiniest bit of stormy grey shone between the slits. "What's got you in a twist? You're lying so still your mind must be working itself into a lather."

"It is not!" James protested. "I was merely trying to hold still, so as not to wake you."

Malfoy sat up and looked down at James impassively. He huffed and pushed his hair back from his face. The blankets - which were airy and loud in case you were wondering – settled around his navel. James glanced at the smooth almost hairless planes of his strong chest and could see the sprinkle of pale hairs that started at his navel. Scorpius… _Malfoy_ was quite fit, James noted for the five millionth time. He was as tall and good-looking as his old man, but broader all around. Malfoy's father wasn't dog food by any means, but he was lanky, almost willowy. Scorpius had a firmer, thicker strength about him that James liked.

He could never tell Malfoy this, because he would first have to admit he had checked out Malfoy's father, and that would not go over well.

"You know, it's rude to even think about what you are considering doing," Malfoy said in that way that sounded benign but was meant to be derisive. James hated that tone, it always got his dander up, and he wanted to shove Malfoy and kiss him so he couldn't talk that way again. Malfoy was clever, had a filthy sense of humour, and knew how to have a good time, but that was easy to forget when Malfoy was baiting him with his snobbery.

"And what is it I'm considering?" James replied as he sat up to look him in the eyes.

"You're planning the best way to get out of here. You've no doubt discovered you can't Disapparate." Scorpius's gaze ghosted across the wand James still clutched in his hand.

"So," James shrugged.

"I shouldn't be surprised you haven't got any manners in this regard. You don't have manners in any other way either," Scorpius said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" James demanded hotly.

"I take you to my bed and you're doing your best to get away."

"I'm just trying to go before some House Elf bursts through that door with tea and toast and finds us cuddled up together, then runs off and tells your parents," James said, gesturing wildly to show his point. "I'm not really in the mood to have your father try and curse my bollocks off this morning."

A slow smile crept across Malfoy's face.

"What's so fucking funny, Malfoy?" James said, not seeing the humour at all.

"I told you last night, _James_ , that my parents are presently out of the country."

"Oh." James started to twist the comforter in his hands. "I didn't remember that."

"You were too busy –"

"Putting my tongue in your arse to hear you?" James grinned at Scorpius.

"Yes, something like that," Scorpius said, turning his eyes away from James as a blush crept up his chest and neck.

"That was the only reason you were going to go?" Scorpius whispered.

"Yes," James yelped, his honour wounded. "I wasn't going to fuck you and run away."

"You've done things like that before, though," Scorpius countered.

"Well," James tried to think of something. "That's different, yeah? You're not some twat I can have any time I like."

"Why Potter, I'm touched," Scorpius said. "You think I'm hard to get."

"Damn right, you are. Been trying to get in your pants for a month."

"Only a month?"

"Fine. Years. Even since you said 'Potter, you really are a standard all your own' in my sixth year, I've wanted you. Knew your mouth could be put to better use," James said.

"That was a good impression, do it again," Scorpius said dryly.

James reached over and pushed Scorpius roughly, then swung a leg over so he was straddling him. "I'll show you what I'm going to do again," James said, grabbing Scorpius and kissing him roughly.

Scorpius gripped James's upper arms, digging his fingers into the muscles. "Good, that's just what I wanted."

"Sure your parents are out of town?" James asked.

Scorpius looked down at James's hard cock and then smiled wickedly at him. "I think the minute I put my mouth on your cock you're going to stop caring if I'm telling the truth or not."

"Better get on with it then," James said before kissing him and pushing him back down on the bed.


End file.
